Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 5
Amethystkit ~ CBA This is my kit. She is very unique, and yes very colorful (Probably behond what a cat can be) But its all possible cat colors. As you notice, one of her eyes are blind and lighter. That is because the blind eye is supposed to be lighter in color, so the difference in color has nothing to do with blindness on one eye, anyways, Comments? Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 23:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Awwww, so pretty! XD I dun have anything to say besides blur the ear pink! <3Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Reups XD Stormstar Wild X Rising Forever ''' 23:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow. This kit is BEAUTIFUL! Fill in the white bit on the ear <33333333333 ♪♫Feather ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 10:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Reups. Stormstar Wild X Rising Forever ' 15:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Looking on her page, she is suppose to have a "feathery tail" and "feathery eartips". Wanna add those, Stoem? BTW, she is fudging gorgeous! Rainy Wicca :D 16:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was going to get rid of the feathered ears and tail because she didnt look very good with them....... So yeah Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 18:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading a bit? Crystalheart! ❄ CrystalXFlame <3 19:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, Crys. CBA? Snowie♥ The memory of Swan ~ 16:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Add a sparkle to the blind eye. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|'ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 12:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) There is, Feather. Stormstar Wild X Rising Forever 21:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 21:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Deputy Blanks ~ CBA Comments? I tweaked Ravensong's blanks. I'll post the other 3 when this is reuploaded. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 20:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I've added the short-haired. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 20:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) omg ilu Crys. The front paws look a little thin. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 20:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-ups. :) http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 20:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Try to make the shoulder thing on top not so... high. e.e Ravenfang WANTS RUE! 21:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) On teh long-haired one, maybe add some floof to teh chest?--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 21:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 The shoulder haunch is supposed to be like that, and I've added some more fluff to the chest. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 21:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Teh neck then. X3--Cryptid Hunter93 Reuploaded. <3 http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 23:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I tested the blanks. <3 http://www.iaza.com/work/120910C/iaza19650478151200.png [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:06, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Shorten the necks, and do you have a ref so we can verify a cat can actually get into a position like that? These still look to awkward of a position for me...maybe redo it to actually be a cat stalking something instead of this half-crouch? Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 01:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Still working? [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 21:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but I can't work on it now. I don't have my computer so I need to postphone it. Crysstal heart! 21:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) GIMP wont let me shorten the neck. Crystalheart! ❄ CrystalXFlame <3 22:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. They're amazing. Can I approve or CBA it? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/e/e1/Emoticon-Sun.gif [[User:Sunflares|'Sun']][[User talk:Sunflares|'flares']] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/e/e1/Emoticon-Sun.gif 22:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Only Sr. Warriors+ can CBA/approve an image. 00:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I think they are fine tbh. CBA?[[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 21:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 19:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC)